Mata Kimi No Aeru Hi
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Kedatangan Shinigami baru, membunuh kelas 3-E. entah apa tujuannya?


Ditengah malam yang cukup sepi didalam rumah, Pria itu menatap kedua mayat sepasang kekasih dihadapannya yang sudah terkujur kaku dingin ditanah, genangan darah mengalir pada dada mereka. membunuhnya dengan menikam jantung pada korban. Kemampuannya sebagai pembunuh memang hampir serupa dengan profesional. Tatapan intens dingin _sapphire_ laut itu menandakan dirinya telah berhasil menghilangkan nyawa teman sekelasnya dulu ketika berada di SMP Kunugigaoka kelas 3-E. Akabane Karma dan Okuda Manami, sahabatnya.

Pria paruh baya berambut hitam itu mendekatinya, bersama wanita surai pirang, sang istri yang selalu menemaninya, kemanapun dirinya pergi.

"Kau sudah menyempurnakan teknik membunuhmu dengan baik!" ujarnya memuji. Pria itu tak berkata apapun.

Terdiam tak menanggapi pujian sang gurunya.

"Nak, aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan? kau membunuh teman sekelasmu sendiri. Apakah ini yang terbaik untukmu?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin memutuskan ikatanku dengan mereka semua!" jawabnya singkat, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gurunya.

Menghela melihat tingkat anak itu yang semakin terlarut dalam kegelapan dan keputusasaan.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan menghalangi jalanmu, namun aku peringatkan guru guritamu itu pasti akan menyesal. Jika salah satu muridnya menjadi pembunuh berantai yang haus darah seperti ini, apalagi sampai membunuh teman-temannya sendiri!" Lovro memperingati muridnya.

Pria itu tak mengubris perkataan gurunya dan tetap melangkah menjauh membawa pisau belati yang sudah tercampur dengan cairan lengket berbau anyir amis, darah yang membekas sebagai tanda bukti kebenaran, dirinya telah berhasil menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang berarti bagi dirinya.

"Sayang, apakah kau yakin dengan ini?" gumamnya mendekati Lovro, melihat kepergian muridnya. Pria paruh baya itu hanya diam dan mulai melangkah pergi.

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ _ **Yusei Matsui**_

 _ **Pair : Nagisa x Kaede**_

 _ **Mata Kimi No Aeru Hi**_

 _ **Genre : Angst, Crime**_

 _ **One-shot**_

Disore senja yang mulai berganti akan datangnya malam. Pria itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan sehabis dari rumah sakit, dadanya terasa sesak, ngilu dan sakit. menuju kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa kapsul berisi obat-obat dalam rak laci kamar. memasukan kedalam mulut tanpa mengikuti resep dokter yang membatasi penggunaan, mungkin pikiran Nagisa sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. dirinya bangun dan bersender pada penyangga apartement miliknya, dirinya melamun didepan teras.

Mengingat kejadian yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa kali yang bersifat salah dan kejam, pikir beberapa orang pastinya. Membunuh temannya sendirinya, perasaan dan teriakan mereka seakan menghantui dan bersarang pada kepala Nagisa yang mungkin sudah penuh dan siap meledak. kesedihan, kemarahan dan ketakutan terpancar dari beberapa orang yang dia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. ingatannya seakan mengulang peristiwa yang telah terjadi.

 _ **Hari ke-1**_

Pria itu melakukan serangan tiba-tiba dari belakang, membunuh teman paling besarnya pria berambut jabrik hitam dengan nada tinggi yang selalu bodoh, bukan lebih tepatnya paling bodoh dikelas 3-E. tanpa perlawanan dari Terasaka yang mencoba melawan. Nagisa membunuhnya tanpa membiarkan dirinya berkata sepatah kata.

"N-Nagi… sa k-kengapa?" tanya Terasaka tercekat menemui ajalnya.

Senyum kejam tersirat pada Nagisa. jasad bertubuh besar itu sudah mati dihadapannya "Maafkan aku Terasaka _-kun_ , a-aku"

Sebuah isakan tangis pelan melihat nyawa pria bertubuh besar itu mati ditempat dengan sebuah tusukan pada jantungnya. Nagisa segera pergi meninggalkannya.

 _ **Hari ke-2**_

Pemandangan berlanjut pada pemuda surai putih jabrik yang sedang mencoba melepaskan tali baja hitam yang mencekiknya. Horibe __Itona kini terus mencoba meronta hebat melawan pria yang tidak dia kenal, topeng Shinigami yang dia kenakan membuat Itona tak mampu mengetahui siapa orang yang mencoba membunuhnya. Namun karena tidak mampu dirinya melawan, hingga diakhir ujung nafasnya habis orang itu sudah tidak memberontak kembali.

Kematian Itona Hirobe, teman satu kelompok yang sangat dekat dengan Terasaka.

Pria itu memandang mayat dihadapannya. diam dan tersenyum datar dalam topengnya, melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk mencari korban berikutnya.

 _ **Hari ke-3**_

Wanita coklat berkepang satu itu sedang berada diambang kematian, posisinya yang ditimpa dibawah oleh pembunuh yang berada diatas, dihadapannya, membuatnya tak mampu melawan. seorang pria misterus pengguna topeng shinigami, mencoba dengan keras menahan ujung pisau dihadapannya. kekuatannya sangat berbeda jauh. antara pria dan wanita itu. hingga akhirnya Kataoka Megu mati ditempat tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

"S-Siapa kau?!" tanya Kataoka tersenggal-senggal.

"…"

Tak menanggapi. Pisau itu ditarik olehnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya. Nagisa pun meninggalkan lokasi rumah Kataoka Megu.

 _ **Hari ke-4**_

Wanita berkuncir dua itu hanya menangis, memeluk nyawa tak bernyawa pria surai hitam yang tertutup poni pada matanya. Chiba Ryuunosuke, orang yang dia cintai. Hayami yang masih memeluknya dan enggan meninggalkannya. Mendapatkan sebuah sambutan tak menyenangkan. Tebakannya benar sebuah pistol laras pendek yang digunakan Nagisa, sebuah peredam suara sudah terpasang lengkap pada senjata yang dia gunakan.

Menempel kepada kepala ubun-ubun Hayami yang siap lepas, kapanpun.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Nagisa _-kun_?!" tanya Hayami marah.

"…"

"Ayo jawab aku-…"

"Aku ingin memutuskan ikatanku dengan kalian semua, Hayami _-san"_

"T-Tapi mengapa-…"

 _ **DOR!**_

" A-Argh?!"

Ucapan Rinka seakan terasa berat, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan Gadis itu pun terbunuh. sebuah pistol lain dari samping mengenainya hingga mengenai pelipisnya, bersarang peluru itu pada kepala Rinka yang mati seketika.

"Aku sudah berhasil melakukannya bos!" sapa seseorang, Nagisa melihat orang itu dan tersenyum kejam. "Kerja bagus"

 _ **Hari ke-5**_

Nagisa semakin lama dia tenggelam dalam genangan kematian temannya yang _ia_ bunuh. Semakin dia menyukainya. Beberapa keahlian dan skill mulai dia kembangkan secara variasi dan kreatif. Meninggalkan Mayat Takebayashi Kotaro, Fuwa Yuzuki. Berakting layaknya orang yang khawatir dan tidak tahu apa-apa soal kejadian temannya, membuatnya dia sangat sulit diketahui.

Keberadaan kelas 3-E mulai menaruh curiga bahwa ada orang yang menginginkan kematian mereka semua. pertemuan yang dipimpin oleh Karma, memaksimalkan keselamatan semua temannya, terutama Manami Okuda. Kekasihnya secara sah. Karma pun mencoba merahasiakan ini dan mulai membentuk tim pengintai. Tersirat wajah khawatir dan mempercayakan kepada Nagisa. "Serahkan saja padaku!" jawabnya serius, pikirannya mengatakan "kau salah mempercayai hal ini" batinnya menyeringai licik.

 _ **Hari ke-6**_

Pikiran sang shinigami itu terus berlanjut. Penyamaran, menghilangkan hawa pembunuh, menikmati kematian temannya saat ini yang ada dihadapannya. berkat informasi lokasi dari Karma, target selanjutnya Isogai Yuma, Maehara Hiroto, Okano Hinata, dalam kecelakaan transportasi umum. Yang ternyata dalam kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi. Adanya bom yang sudah dipasang oleh Nagisa.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

Ledakan besar menyebabkan kematian yang menewaskan puluhan bahkan ratusan warga sipil tak berdosa. Disetiap pekerjaan yang dia lakukan, selalu korbannya meminta ampun atau meminta penjelasan atas ketidak percayaan yang mereka lihat. Nagisa pembunuh berbakat dengan kemampuan seorang profesional.

 _ **Hari ke-7**_

"Hentikan! J-jangan-… Argh!" teriak Kimura Justice.

Tersenyum kejam.

 _ **Hari ke-8**_

"Kyaaargh… N-Nagisa _-k-kun_ …"teriakan Hara Sumire korban terakhir sang pembunuh. Mengetahui pembunuh bertopeng shinigami dihadapannya adalah temannya.

Tanpa dia sadari Nagisa menangis sendiri, perasaannya tak karuan dan tidak tentu, mengapa dia bisa membunuh seseorang dengan mudahnya. Kurahashi Hinano, Yada Toka, Hara Sumire.

 _ **Hari ke-9**_

Beberapa kali aksi dan pengawasan pada kelas 3-E yang dilindungi oleh beberapa pengawal suruhan Karasuma Tadaomi melalui saran Karma, berpikir akan berjalan baik dan berhasil, namun kenyataannya bahawa Nagisa sudah mengetahui rencananya.

 _ **ARGH!**_

 _ **KYAAGH!**_

Beberapa teriakan pengawal yang mengawasi mantan muridnya Muramatsu Takuya, Yoshida Taisei dan Hazama Kirara. Tak membawakan hasil. Mereka semua dibunuh dengan mudahnya oleh Nagisa yang sudah menjadi mata-mata dalam kelompok yang dibentuk oleh Karma. __

 _ **Hari ke-10**_

Nakamura Rio kini sudah dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, terkena racun pelumpuh oleh orang dihadapannya. seorang _Shinigami_ dalam topeng yang dia kenakan. Wanita itu tidak terlihat takut ataupun gemetar dihadapannya, meskipun nyawanya akan menghilang dalam beberapa menit lagi.

"Nagisa kah kau?"

"…."

Terdiam sesaat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. mengacungkan pisau belatinya yang dia arahkan pada leher perempuan itu yang sudah sempoyongan untuk tetap berdiri, namun tak sanggup. Terjatuh ketanah. racun yang begitu kuat membuat kakinya sudah tak mampu bergerak, berlari ataupun berteriak meminta tolong, karena sudah sangat lemas.

"J-Jadi pembunuh berantai itu, a-adalah kamu. Nagisa?" tanya Nakamura tersenggal-senggal.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat datar.

"B-Begitu yah, baiklah kau boleh membunuhku, t-tapi izinkan aku berada disampingmu?" jawabnya meminta permohonan.

"…."

"Aku mohon" pinta Nakamura memelas, Pria itu menurut dan memeluknya.

Nakamura tidak akan bisa melawan ataupun melarikan diri. karena racun yang tidak sengaja dia hirup merusak otot jantungnya. Mata biru lautnya seakan mengelap, menandakan dirinya tanpa Nagisa bunuh. Dirinya akan mati sendiri, Namun Rio mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Nagisa dalam 5 menit, tanpa ada rasa malu ataupun takut. perasaan yang dia pendam selama 10 tahun hingga sekarang, akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. Meskipun Nagisa tak merespon.

Memeluk jasad Nakamura Rio dengan erat. Menandakan dirinya pernah dicintai dan dikagumi olehnya. Nagisa hanya merutuk menangis tanpa henti. emosinya yang tidak terarah dan tidak stabil. Untuk apa dia menangis setelah membunuh semua temannya? pikirannya kini berkecamuk dengan kuat. "Aku mecintaimu Nagisa _-kun_ " itulah kata-kata terakhir seorang Nakamura Rio.

 _ **Hari ke-11**_

"Nagisa _-san_ , k-kenapa kau melakukan ini? t-tolong j-jawabku, Nagisa _-san_ … Nagisa _-sa_ …" virus program yang dibuat atas permintaan Okajima, alat verbal untuk mengatur rencana kebohongan yang disarankan Koro _-sensei_ , ternyata bisa berguna bagi aksi melancarkan rencananya. Nagisa telah berhasil menggunakan virus program permintaan Okajima untuk membunuh melenyapkan Ritsu. Walaupun wanita itu hanya berupa data-data namun, dia juga merupakan orang terpenting baginya. Kebohongan menggunakan Okajima dan mengakhirinya. Dunia yang penuh tipu dan menipu.

Memandang jasad kedua orang lainnya. Mimura Koki dan Sugaya Sosuke yang terlilit benang kawat teater panggung. Mimura yang merupakan pemilik teaternya. Berakhir dengan kematian pekerjaannya sendiri.

Sejak kejadian itu Kaede Kayano menghilang tanpa jejak, rencana pembunuhan dan penculikan yang dilakukan oleh pelaku. Membuat Karma dan Karasuma sulit untuk mengetahui posisinya. Kehilangan Ritsu menambah kesulitan bagi tim pengintai untuk mencari keberadaannya.

 _ **Hari ke-12**_

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Sepintar-pintarnya menyembunyikan kebohongan pasti akan ketahuan juga, mungkin ungkapan yang tepat bagi Nagisa saat ini. kedua orang sepasang kekasih itu memandang tak percaya sahabatnya. orang yang dia anggap baik, tenang, menyenangkan dan tidak mudah tersinggung itu berubah menjadi seorang Shinigami mengerikan yang siap mencabut nyawa siapapun.

Tomohito yang bertarung dengan kekuatan fisik melawan Nagisa, mungkin pilihan yang tepat bagi dirinya pikirnya. Namun dalam dunia membunuh, kematian dengan cepat, praktis dan mudah merupakan kunci utama dari seorang profesional. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan kaku, disebabkan terkena gas beracun. Gemetar hebat, berusaha menyuruh Yukiko pergi, namun kekasihnya menolak dan melindungi Tomohito dengan besi panjang yang dia gunakan untuk membela diri.

"Yukiko pergi!"perintah Sugino, tidak ingin kekasihnya menjadi korban.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu!"

Andai dirinya tidak terkena jebakan Nagisa mungkin dia bisa membawa Yukiko pergi, namun sayangnya keberuntungannya sepertinya sudah menghilang. Nagisa tetap melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. iris keduanya mulai menegang.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini Nagisa _-kun_?!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?!"

"Ayo jawab a-aku-…. A-Agh… T-T-Tomo…hito _-kun_ " wanita itu tertembak, Nagisa berhasil membidiknya tepat mengenai dada.

"T-Tidak…"

"Yukiko! Nagisa kau!" teriakan Sugino yang geram kepada temannya, membunuh Yukiko harus berakhir dengan letupan senjata tanpa suara. Peredam untuk menghindari hal yang dapat mengundang kekacauan. Kedua tembakan itu bersarang pada jantung. Mereka berdua masih bisa bergerak dan saling mencoba meraih tangan mereka bersama satu sama lain, seakan tidak ingin berpisah, air mata mereka mengalir dari wajah masing-masing.

"T-Tomo… hito _-kun_ "

"Y-Yukiko…"kenyataan takdir tak dapat dilawan, bahwa mereka harus pergi kedunia sana selama-lamanya.

Nagisa sudah tak bisa membendung kesedihannya. Apakah pilihan yang dia lakukan ini sudah benar dan pantas. Membunuh semua temannya, untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasi, kebencian dan kemarahannya.

 _ **Hari ke-13**_

"Kurang ajar, kau mengkhianatiku! Nagisa!"

Akabane Karma geram kepada sahabatnya, tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan berat. racun telah masuk kedalam tubuhnya. goresan kecil yang dilakukan seorang Shinigami didepannya. Menandakan dirinya kecewa dan marah atas perbuatan temannya, tentu saja orang yang kita percayai meminta pertolongan pada kita, namun dibalas dengan hal kebohongan dan kehancuran itu pasti menyakitkan bagi setiap orang.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju mereka dengan pisau belati ditangan kiri dan pistol ditangan kanannya.

Posisi Karma yang tergeletak ditanah tengkurap yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun, akibat terkena racun pelumpuh, tidak mampu melawan dan berlari, rasanya dirinya sangat tidak berguna sekali, apalagi didepannya saat ini gadis surai ungu berkepang dua itu mengacungkan pistolnya kedepan, melindungi Karma yang tidak berdaya. Posisi gadis itu pun tak mampu melawan. Karena kakinya terluka akibat tergores benda tajam yang dipegang oleh Nagisa.

"Manami, pergi sekarang!" teriak Karma.

"Tidak mau, aku akan melindungi Karma-kun!" Manami yang sekarang bersifat egois.

"Bodoh, jangan keras kepala!"

Mereka saling keras kepala, Nagisa tak mengubris tetap mendekati mereka berdua yang sudah tak mampu berlari ataupun melawan. Menjadi mangsa yang tak berdaya.

"J-Jangan mendekat N-Nagisa _-kun_!" ancam wanita itu dengan lantang, walaupun terdengar nada ancaman, namun Nagisa tahu nada bicara Manami terdengar takut dan gemetar pada pistol yang dia genggam. Membunuh orang bagi Manami adalah hal yang sulit, apalagi sahabatnya.

"Berhenti!" Manami memerintahkan Nagisa, tangan mungil gadis itu tidak mau menurut, untuk melepaskan tembakan. Dengan penuh keberanian yang dia lakukan. Wanita itu sudah bersiap tanpa ragu, melawan rasa takut dan keraguan.

 _ **CRASSH!**_

 _ **HUH!**_

"Kau lambat!" baik Karma dan Manami yang melihat gerakan cepat Nagisa tak menyadarinya.

Telapak tangan kanan Manami, telah tertusuk pisau belati Nagisa. menendang pistol yang gadis itu genggam dan menarik telapak tangan kiri gadis itu, menyatukan kedua telapak tangan itu ketanah, menginjaknya dengan kuat kepermukaan lantai.

 _ **KYAAARGGH!**_

Manami teriak hebat mendapatkan luka dikedua tangannya, menangis tanpa henti menahan rasa sakit pada kedua telapaknya yang tertusuk pisau Nagisa. bergerak maupun mengangkatnya hanya membuat rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah. Pisau itu menancap dilantai. Darah membasahi tangannya yang mungil.

"Seorang wanita harus bersikap baik, Manami _-san_!" tersenyum kejam membuat manami ketakutan. Berlanjut kesamping karma dan menarik tubuhnya setengah berdiri dengan kaki betis masih menyentuh tanah. Lumpuh itulah yang dirasakan Karma. Ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah Nagisa dan menyadarkannya.

"N-Nagisa, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Karma dengan nada serak dan menangis, tentu saja seorang Akabane Karma juga seorang manusia, rasa takut dan sedih bersarang pada dirinya.

"…."

"Selamat tinggal Karma!" sebuah senyum tanpa arti, mengakhiri hidup seorang Akabane Karma. Sebuah tusukan pisau belati lain yang berada pada sarung Nagisa, berhasil bersarang pada dahinya. Terdengar suara daging yang terkoyak-koyak yang menembus otaknya. Menarik pisaunya, menyebabkan darah segar berhamburan, cipratan itu mengenai wajah Manami dan jas laborotariumnya yang berwarna putih. Noda darah menandakan kekasihnya telah mati dihadapannya. Gadis itu hanya mematung tubuhnya, lemas melihat darah segar membanjiri sekitar tubuhnya.

 _ **TIDAAAK!**_

Teriakan Manami yang keras membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, karena terlihat frustasi. Gadis itu pingsan ditempat. Nagisa yang melihatnya melepaskan pisau yang menancap pada tangannya. Menariknya dan mengambilnya kembali.

Sebelum Nagisa pergi, pria itu mengambil sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan kuning dalam sakunya. Menyuntikannya pada Manami. Nagisa pun menyimpannya kembali. menatap kedua tubuh tak bergerak dan tak bernyawa, Nagisa tetap membunuh Manami dengan cara yang sedikit halus. Membunuhnya dengan racun yang akan membunuh otot jantung wanita itu. Seorang pembunuh harus siap menghilangkan nyawa seseorang atau dia yang akan kehilangan nyawa itu adalah alasan kuat yang Nagisa pegang. Perasaanya kini membuncah. Menangis dihadapan mereka berdua. "Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku, Karma, Manami _-san_ "

 **~o0o~**

Kesadarannya tentang ingatan masalalu sangat memilukan, Nagisa hanya mematung diam memandang foto satu teman sekelasnya. membuatnya sadar bahwa sebesar-besarnya kita membenci, tidak suka ataupun tidak menerima keberadaan orang lain, karena dianggap berbeda dari beberapa temannya. tetap saja tidak boleh menyakiti mereka apalagi membunuhnya.

Merasakan lelah diapun beranjak menuju ruang tamu mengambil remote TV untuk melihat ada acara yang bagus.

 _ **Televisi**_

 _ **Berita utama hari ini, telah ditemukan seorang mayat sepasang kekasih berinisial AK dan OM yang tewas dibunuh oleh seseorang, kejadian terjadi pada tengah malam, tidak ditemukan adanya barang harta korban yang diambil. Motif dan niat pelaku masih belum diketahui. Namun polisi masih akan terus melakukan penyelidikan untuk mencari pelaku pembunuhan yang tengah beraksi saat ini, diharapkan semua masyarakat untuk lebih hati-hati, lanjut keberita selanjutnya-…**_

"Sial!" kesalnya membuang remote itu, membantingnya hingga hancur berserakan.

Mengambil pisau belatinya yang berada diatas rak mejanya, memandang wajah wanita yang dia kenal. Perasaannya geram, membuka lemari itu dan terlihat seorang wanita yang tak berdaya dalam keadaan terikat tangan dibelakang.

Dirinya memaksa wanita itu yang mencoba meronta. Sebuah penutup mata yang terpasang pada gadis surai hitam terurai panjang bebas. Membuatnya tidak tahu siapa yang menculiknya.

Menyeret gadis itu untuk membawanya kesebuah tempat.

"Kayano Kaede _-san_ … tidak Yukimura Akari _-san_ " batin Nagisa tersenyum kejam, mengambil jaketnya dan mulai berlalu pergi meninggalkan apartementnya. Tugas terakhirnya.

 **~o0o~**

Berjalan menyusuri hutan gelap, pria itu tetap menarik paksa Kaede yang berusaha mencoba melawan.

"Mmmpgh!" Kaede hanya meronta dan bergumam dalam kain putih yang menahan suara teriak minta tolong. Dirinya tidak tahu dibawa kemana dan siapa yang menculiknya. Sebuah tempat yang sangat pria itu kenal, ingatan masalalu yang dia buat bersama teman-temannya. tempat dimana dia belajar menjadi pembunuh untuk suatu misi utama, membunuh guru tercintanya.

Memasuki lorong bangunan gedung lama kelas mereka, diletakkannya gadis itu dibangku dan membuka penutup mata dan kain yang menyumbatnya.

 _ **PUHA!**_

"S-Siapa kau, lepaskan aku?!" tanya Kaede hati-hati yang melihat pria itu mengenakan sebuah topeng _Shinigami_ , pria itu melepas rambut palsu hitam yang dia kenakan untuk penyamaran dan melepaskan topeng iblis yang terpasang pada wajahnya.

Matanya membelalak tak mempercayai, pria yang dia sukai dan kagumi. Hadir didepannya. Mata pria yang haus akan membunuh dan gelap terpancar dari ekspresi yang diberikannya kepada Kaede. "N-Nagisa? A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. K-kenapa kau disini-…" perkataan wanita itu terhenti mendapatkan luka goresan, akibat sebuah pisau lempar yang digunakan. Pipi porselen putih sang artis muda itu terluka. Meringgis.

"Tutup mulutmu, Yukimura _-san_!" sela Nagisa dengan nada dingin, Kaede yang mendapatkan tatapan membunuh itu menelan ludahnya. Takut kepada pria dihadapannya. berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu, mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya menyadarkan wajahnya berada dibahu kiri Kaede sambil mengoreskan lehernya dengan pisau yang dia genggam pada tangan kanannya.

"S-Sakit" gumamnya pelan meringgis. Nagisa menyesap darah pada wajah gadis itu yang tergores. "A-Apa yang kamu lakukan, h-hentikan"

"Yukimura _-san_ , kau tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang berarti? Aku juga sama sepertimu. Kehilangan orang yang kukagumi dan kusayangi. Namun aku tak bisa bersama kalian semua!" ujar Nagisa berbisik ditelinga kirinya. Bergidik seram dan pucat yang dirasakan Kaede menjadi tahanan pria dihadapannya sekarang.

Tidak percaya. "J-Jadi?"

Tersenyum kejam layaknya iblis yang siap membunuh seseorang. "Benar, akulah yang membunuh teman-teman kita, seluruh kelas 3-E!" jawabnya penuh penekanan dingin. Tersenyum angkuh.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes.

Kayano Kaede tak mempercayai apa yang telah dilakukan pria yang dia cintai, melakukan pembantaian dengan sempurna, tanpa diketahui. Hatinya teriris mendengar jawaban Nagisa Shiota. Seorang pembunuh berdarah murni asli. Dirinya tak bisa menahan isakan tangisnya. "kenapa kau melakukan ini, Nagisa… kenapa?!" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Terdiam.

"Ayo jawab aku, Nagisa!" teriaknya meminta jawabannya.

Respon yang dia dapatkan hanya berupa kesedihan dan terluka. Kini pria itu mengubah posisinya dari yang sebelumnya didepan gadis menjadi membelakangi wanita itu yang masih menunduk sedih. Memotong tali yang mengikat Kaede. Terkejut tentu saja. siapa yang tidak kaget. Jika seorang pembunuh yang menculiknya tiba-tiba melepaskanya dengan mudah.

"Kaede"

Gadis itu terkejut. Bahwa pria itu memberikan pisau belatinya kepadanya. Bingung tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut dengan kondisi yang tidak _ia_ mengerti akan situasi yang dihadapainya. Sebelumnya dia diculik, diberitahu tentang kebenaran menyakitkan tentang pembunuhan berantai semua temannya. "Bunuh aku Kaede!" gumam Nagisa menambahkan.

"A-Apa maksudmu Nagisa?"tanya Kaede tak mengerti sekarang.

"Kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri?" tambahnya lagi.

Nagisa memberikan sebuah surat kepada Kaede dan memintanya membaca isinya. Menerima surat itu dan membacanya yang ternyata surai tentang kondisi kesehatan pria dihadapannya.

"Penyakit Bipolar, jadi itu yang menganggumu, namun apa yang yang menganggumu Nagisa bukannya kau-… jangan-jangan?!"

"Koro _-sensei_ " tebaknya, pria itu hanya mendongkak kesamping tak mampu menatap _amber_ sang artis muda dihadapannya.

Pria itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyum, betapa Kaede tak mempercayainya. Bukan senyuman dingin yang akan haus rasa pembunuh seperti sebelumnya, namun senyum hangat dan tulus. Pria itu mendekap kedua tangan wanita itu dan mengarahkannya kejantung Nagisa. "Bodoh! Memangnya dengan kematianmu akan menyelesaikan masalahmu!" Kaede kini sudah sangat marah kepada Nagisa.

"Kumohon, Lakukan demi aku, Kaede-…"

 _ **DOR!**_

Sebuah letupan peluru berkecepatan tinggi bersarang pada pria itu. rasa sakit yang dia rasakan benar-benar luar biasa. berdiri dengan tertatih kehilangan banyak darah dan kesadaran yang mulai tak bisa berpikir jernih. Nagisa pun akhirnya tumbang terjatuh ketanah. Mematung Kayano Kaede melihat orang yang dia cintai terbunuh oleh seorang penembak sniper handal dan terlatih.

 _ **TIDAAAK!**_

"Nagisa… Nagisa!" teriaknya memeluk tubuh Nagisa yang mulai bergumam tak jelas. "Maaf… Maafkan aku. J-Jika aku… telat m-menyadari p-perasaanmu. A-Aku mencintaimu…"

Sebuah langkah derap kaki yang berdecit bergema dalam gedung lama. Beberapa pasukan elit tentara jepang berhasil melenyapkan nyawa target. Menarik tubuh Kaede yang dipaksa untuk menjauh dari lokasi. Mengamankan korban merupakan tugas utama para tentara.

"Tidak! biarkan aku bersamanya. Nagisa… Nagisa! kumohon lepaskan aku, Nagisa!" teriaknya sudah tak bisa membendung kesedihannya, karena Kayano Kaede belum membalas perkataan orang yang dia cintai Shiota Nagisa.

 **~o0o~**

Setelah itu berita tentang pembunuhan berantai telah terungkap. Beberapa wartawan dan para awak media mencoba mencari tahu tentang informasi seorang Shiota Nagisa. orang yang dulu dianggap sebagai pahlawan, karena telah menjadi penyelamat, namun sebaliknya sesudah kejadian itu. pria itu merasa kesepian dan merasa sedih kehilangan orang yang dia cintai.

Beberapa temannya juga mengakui kemampuan membunuh Nagisa, namun sayangnya beberapa dari mereka sedikit menjaga jarak setelah beberapa kali. bahwa Nagisa pernah melakukan kekerasan kepada orang-orang yang mendengar awak media yang memalsukan informasi tentang kebohongan Koro _-sensei_ , sebagai monster berbahaya. tentu saja siapa yang tidak terima jika orang yang kita hormati dihina didepan kita, tentunya akan marah.

Kematian Kaede pun tak terelakan setelah 1 minggu peristiwa pemeriksaan di kantor polisi. Dia pun tewas dengan menengak beberapa obat tidur dosis tinggi. Kecurigaan dan bau tidak sedap didalam apartement menjadi fakta bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang terakhir tewas.

Disebuah pemakaman.

Karasuma Tadaomi dan Irina jelavich. Berada dipemakamannya. Seorang mantan guru yang dulu pernah membimbingnya ketika berada disekolah Kunigugaoka. Mereka menjadi saksi bisu kebenaran pembunuhan muridnya. Semua kepala tertunduk dan berdoa sesaat, menyelesaikan doanya. Wanita paruh baya itu pun memberikan sebuah seikat bunga _Shiragiku_ sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Aku tidak mengerti? mengapa semua ini terjadi?" gumam karasuma bingung. Irina yang melirik Karasuma pun berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, menyentuh wajah Karasuma dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau mengerti arti dari membunuh, sayang?" tanya Irina dengan iris sedih, air mata pun mengalir padanya. "Mengapa kau menangis?" terkejut bahwa istrinya sedih. Mengambil sapu tangan dalam kantong sakunya, namun ditahan. Mengeleng pelan menandakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Bagi sebagian orang, membunuh adalah perbuatan yang salah dan kejam. Namun bagiku dan para anak-anak itu, membunuh merupakan pilihan untuk bertahan hidup atau memutuskan ikatan dengan orang yang terhubung dengan kita. Mungkin perkataan ini sedikit sulit dimengerti olehmu. Namun aku percaya ini adalah takdir mereka yang sudah terjalin dan harus terputus!" ujar Irina menerangkan dengan senyum kecut, menandakan ingatan tentang masa lalunya dimasa kecil tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Maaf… kurasa aku mulai paham sekarang" Karasuma menyetujui perkataan istrinya dan menatap kelangit, menandakan mereka mungkin berada diujung langit sana yang tidak diketahui dimana posisinya.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Epilog**_

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri jalan putih membentang tanpa tahu tujuan dia kemana. Berjalan berapa lama hingga dia melihat sebuah gerbang putih yang menyilaukan. Memasukinya dan terlihat sebuah taman langit yang indah.

Pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia lihat didunia, namun ditempat ini, hanya disini dia merasa takjub. Melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Pria surai biru menghampirinya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Nagisa!" panggil gadis itu dengan nada gembira. Pria itu berdiri dan tidak percaya kedatangan wanita didepannya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis terharu.

"Kaede, mengapa kau ada disini? disini bukan tempat untuk manusia. J-Jangan, kau?" tanya Nagisa baru menyadari sesuatu, gadis itu hanya mengangguk mantap dan menatap wajah pria yang dicintainya. "Aku menyusulmu. Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu!" sahutnya masih memeluk pria itu dihadapannya, tanpa malu.

"B-Begitu yah?" semu merona diwajah Nagisa yang gugup.

"Hoi… mesra-mesraannya sudah cukup. Koro _-sensei_ bisa memarahimu lagi loh!" celutuk seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan senyum menggoda.

"Sugino _-kun_?!"

"Kau lama sekali datang kesini, Kaede _-san_. Nanti koro _-sensei_ dan Yukimura _-sensei_ bisa marah loh. Ayo pergi bersama!" ajak Yukiko memeluk gadis itu, karena rindu ingin bertemu dengannya.

"B-Baiklah" sahut Kayano tersenyum paksa melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Ayo jalan" ajak Karma tersenyum.

"Ah, kalian duluan saja. aku ingin bicara dengan Kaede dulu. bisakan?" ucap Nagisa. Meminta waktu. Mereka pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bicara secara pribadi.

"Kau ingin bicara apa denganku, Nagisa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"I-Itu… uhm…"

"Apa?"

"M-Maaf Kaede. Karena aku kau sampai ikut menyusul kami kesini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf-…" memegang pipi wajah pria itu, dengan kuatnya. "S-Sakit tahu… eh?" tersenyum tulus dan menenangkan yang diberikan oleh Kaede.

"Nagisa tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku sudah membaca tentang surat yang terselip pada amplop yang berisi penyakit yang kau derita dan isinya. Aku bisa mengerti bahwa kamu selalu menyembunyikan masalah ini, tanpa menunjukan kelemahanmu kepada siapapun. Itulah dirimu, Namun aku membencimu tahu!"

"B-Benci?" Nagisa terkejut

"Yah, kau menyakiti semua orang dan membunuh mereka dengan alasan keegoisanmu pribadi. Sifatmu yang seperti ini sangat kekanak-kanakan dan tidak keren!" ucap kaede bersikap cuek.

"B-Begitu yah. Maaf" sahutnya merasa terluka dengan ucapan Kaede.

"Tapi, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersama kalian disini dan selamanya!" tambahnya kembali tersenyum, Nagisa yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum dan mengandeng tangan gadis itu dan mulai melangkah menuju tempat guru mereka.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bersamamu, Kaede" puji Nagisa tersenyum hangat.

"Aku juga"

"Mulai sekarang jangan menanggung beban masalahmu sendiri, kau janji?" tanya Kaede memastikan pria disampingnya tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kembali.

"Aku berjanji" Kata Nagisa bersumpah didepan Kaede.

 _ **A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga, fanfic kedua saya. Gimana aneh, jelek dan gaje pastinya. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dan typo. Merasa ingin menuangkan ide spontan ini, akhirnya terbentuk fanfic ini. sampai jumpa.**_

 _ **Nyuwun Tanggapi?**_


End file.
